DC Prime: HIVE Five
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Six young super-villains have left H.I.V.E behind in order to make a name for themselves, however the group quickly discover that it's easier said then done
1. Chapter 1

**H.I.V.E. Five #1**

**Issue One: Teenage Dirtbags part 1 **

...

When Lucy Widlett came into work today, she thought that it would be another boring day in Keystone City of serving over-weight people at a fast-food restaurant she hated for eight hours straight for low-wages, she did not assume that today she would be pinned face down on the counter with some strange goth girl and her four cohorts holding up the place she worked. The goth's companions were currently going around the restaurant, snatching up the customers wallets jewels and in the case of their largest thief their food.

Jinx: I swear, if any of you so much as blink in a way I don't like you'll regret it, you got that?!

Billy Numerous: wait so what's counts as a bad blink? People blink all the same don't they?

Jinx: *sighs angrily* thanks for ruining my threat Billy

Billy Numerous: oops, my bad Jinx

Jinx: Just tell me what you want and get back to robbing these people

Billy Numerous: uh let's see...give me a chicken sandwich combo with a large cherry coke

Billy Clone #1, 2 and 3: better triple that order Billy

Billy Numerous: Good call Billy *to Jinx* what they said

Jinx: fine, See-More?

See-More: *creates a '?' with his visor* hmmm...I'll have a cheeseburger with large fries and a medium diet cola

Jinx: Mammoth?

Mammoth: *while eating a person's burger* I could go for five super deluxe bacon cheeseburgers and a large root beer float

Jinx: Kid Wicked?

Kid Wicked:...

Jinx: He'll just have some fries, now let's see... *to Lucy* hey what's on here with the lowest calories?

Lucy: *confused*w-what?

Jinx: *twist her arm* Did I %^&amp;%ing stutter bitch?! I said what's on this menu that has the lowest mother $%^%ing calories?!

Lucy: *scared* T-the chi-chicken s-s-salad!

Jinx: if this wasn't a hold up would you recommend it? WOULD YOU?!

Lucy: *in tears* Y-yes!

Jinx: *happily* Well I know what I'm getting-oh also I need a kid's meal to *aggressively* get you get all that?

Lucy: yes! Please don't kill me!

Jinx: good, we'll take it all to go and one more thing *snaps her finger*

The second she snapped her fingers, the cash register's slot flung open, making all of money spill out of it as it did.

Jinx: We'll take of the money to go as well

With a watchful eye, the super-powered teenager made sure that both their orders were correctly made as well as given all the money from the cash register which was put into a paper bag.

Lucy: *still scared* H-Here's your order m-ma'am

Jinx: Thanks and if there's just one fry missing I'll come back here and twist your head off!

Lucy: *starts crying hysterically*

See-More: *hears police sirens and creates a '!' with his visor* crap, Jinx we gotta go!

Jinx: *grabs the food and money* let's go! *to the people in the restaurant* we'll ladies and gentleman we must take our leave, but now you'll have a story to tell of the day you where robbed by the H.I.V.E Five!

Man #1: I've never heard of you guy's

Woman #1: And aren't there six of you? Why do you call yourselves that if there aren't five of you?

Woman #2: Didn't you used to hang out with the Joker?

Man #2: That's not Harley Quinn...or is it? *to Jinx* hey are you Harley Quinn?

Jinx: *growls in frustration and runs out of the restaurant*

The group ran out into the parking lot where their getaway driver/tech guy Gizmo in a car he hot-wired while he waited for his companions outside in the parking lot via remote control, however when he pulled up to his friends in their newest getaway car, the gang was less than thrilled by his choice of transportation.

Gizmo: *roll's down the window* so what do you think guys?

Jinx: Really Gizmo, a mini-van? Does it look like we're going to soccer practice?

Gizmo: Hey you try finding a car that'll hold all of us and be fuel efficient in a fast-food parking lot!

Billy: Dude are you using a booster seat to see over the dashboard?

Gizmo: No! *softly* I'm using a stack of books...*opens the back doors* look just get in already will y'a!

Mammoth: I call shotgun!

Jinx: You don't fit in the front seat! *climbs into the passenger side*

Everyone scrambled into the van, however it became quickly to Billy's clones that there wasn't enough space for the trio.

Billy Clone #1: hey you can't just leave us here!

Billy Clones #2 and 3: Yeah!

Jinx: Sucks to be you! *to Gizmo* floor it!

With that the young evil genius hit the gas with the push of a button on his remote control and shot out the parking lot as fast as the van could go, leaving the three clones to be caught by the police.

Billy Numerous: *sticks his out of car as they drive away* I'll

always remember y'all!

See-More: *to Kid Wicked* He's not gonna remember them

Kid Wicked: *nods in agreement*

Gizmo: *to Jinx* did you remember to get me something to?

Jinx: I got you a kid's meal

Gizmo: A kid's meal?! I'm not an eight year old!

Jinx: Well you didn't finish that cheeseburger I stole for you last time

Gizmo: because I wasn't hungry!

Jinx: Whatever, just drive

Mammoth: speaking of food, can we eat now?

Jinx: Not until we reach the hideout

Mammoth: *whines* aw, but I'm hungry now!

Jinx: well tough, I don't want all our food spilling everywhere

Mammoth: *crosses his arms and pouts* fine...

See-More: Hey can we listen to the radio?

Jinx: Yeah sure *turns on the radio*

The young super-villainess flipped through several stations before she heard not only one her favorite song's, but also the rest of the group's as well.

Jinx: *stunned* Oh my god...it's *in unison with the rest of the

group except Kid Wicked* Everybody!

Gizmo: I feel a group song coming on

Jinx: Damn right *to the group* ready guy's?

Everyone except Kid Wicked: Hell Yeah!

Whole group: Everybody, yeah Rock your body, yeah everybody, yeah rock your body right HIVE Five's back, alright!

Jinx: Hey, yeah Oh my God, we're back again brothers, sisters, everybody sing Gonna bring the flavor, show you how Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

Billy Numerous: Am I original?

Whole Group except Kid Wicked: Yeah

Mammoth: Am I the only one?

Whole Group except Kid Wicked: Yeah

See-More: Am I sexual?

Whole Group except Kid Wicked: Yeah

Gizmo: Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now!

Whole Group except well, you know: everybody yeah rock your body yeah everybody rock your body right HIVE Five's back, alright!

The super-villains sudden musical number was cut short when a bullet came crashing through the back window of the car and out of the front, which of course was obviously surprising for everyone in the getaway car. Jinx looked into the rearview mirror and saw two police cars behind them with one of officers leaning out of the passenger's side, aiming his pistol at their vehicle's tires.

Jinx: Heads up guys, we've got company!

See-More: *sees the cop hanging out of car* get a load of this guy; someone must've watched too much Starkey and Hutch as kid

Jinx: Wicked you take out the car on the right, See-More you handle the one the left

See-More: Got it!

Kid Wicked: *nods*

In an instant, the dark clad boy shadow traveled out of the van and right into the police car's backseat he then phased his hands through the glass and grabbed both cops by the back of their shirts and proceeded to phase both himself and the two officers out of their vehicle, leaving them stranded on the street as their car skidded out of control before crashing into a tree. Wicked then took this opportunity to knocked both stunned men's heads together, knocking them out in unison.

The young villain then shadow-traveled back to his seat in the van as if it weren't a hassle at all, leaving his compatriots amazed at his prowess.

Billy Numerous: Shoot Wicked, you make it look easy!

Kid Wicked:...

Mammoth: How you doing See-More?

See-More: Could be better!

The optic villain was currently hanging out of an open window in the van and shooting optic blasts out of his visor at the other police car has the policeman who was hanging out of his partner's car shooting back.

See-More: *at Gizmo* can you keep this freaking van steady for like two seconds?!

Gizmo: Don't tell me how to drive!

See-More: Well I can't get a clean shot!

Gizmo: Just use a different setting stupid!

See-More switched from his optic blast to his gravity beam and fired it directly at the car, lifting it high into the air before setting it down unto a nearby office building, leaving policeman stranded there until further notice. While boys cheered at their clean getaway, their leader however let out a heavy dejected sigh and silently looked out of the window the rest of the way to the gang's hang-out.

...

The young evil-doers hideout in question was nothing more than an abandoned steel mill on the outskirts of Keystone City. It was an old, dilapidated building that was once used to make steel for the war effort, now it had became a place where teens would come to smoke pot or be a place where the homeless would come to rest their heads for a bit. It wasn't much for the six teenagers, but for them it was home sweet home for now until they moved on. The team parked their new form of transpiration in the back of the mill before heading inside to count their loot and have lunch. Jinx passed out everyone's respective orders before they all spilled their stolen goods from today's robbery.

Jinx: so what have we got Gizmo?

Gizmo: Well adding the worth of the jewelry we snatched with the three-hundred and seventy-five dollars we took as well, I'd say we got about six-hundred dollars

Billy Numerous: Woo-We! Now that's what I'm talking about!

Jinx: *angrily* what are you so happy about? That's chump-change compared to what we used to steal!

Gizmo: But that was when we used to run with the rest of H.I.V.E before we split to do our own thing

Mammoth: *while eating two burgers once* which was totality your idea by the way *get's a glare from Jinx* what I'm just saying

Billy Numerous: Besides Captain Cold warned to us stay away from the banks or the Rouges would kick us out of the city faster than a Democrat getting thrown outta Texas

See-More: Hey I'm just glad we didn't get busted by the Flash or the rest of those speedsters

Billy Numerous: At least we would've been taken to jail by a big name super-hero; remember the time we got beat by Ambush Bug?

Mammoth: I thought we agreed never to bring that up again!

Gizmo: *looks slyly over to Jinx* I bet you were upset that Kid Flash didn't show up huh?

Jinx: *embarrassed* w-what are you talking about?!

Gizmo: Come on Jinx, why else would you convince us to drag ourselves all the way out here, besides I've been reading your diary so know you've got a crush on me

Jinx: *enraged* YOU DID WHAT?! *eyes glow a bright pink*

Rest of group: *mocking* Jinx and Kid Flash sitting in a tree, K-

Jinx: *eyes glow a bright pink* finish that song, I dare you

Rest of the group: *shuts up*

Jinx: Good, now let's divide up the money and then get some rest

?: I'm sorry to say, but rest is something you won't be getting anytime soon

Gizmo: Who said that?

?: I did

Just then an image of a man materialized before the team, making them all jump to their feet in surprise at the newcomer. The man wore a light brown suit and a bowler hat as well as a pair of thick framed glasses with clock hands on them, the stranger also had a large wrist watch on and a pocket watch tucked away in his vest pocket. The stranger carefully observed the gang of young villains and nodded to himself, as if he was having a conversation with himself in his head.

?: yes, you'll do nicely

See-More: Uh, nicely for what?

Mammoth: who the hell is this guy?

?: Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself my name is William Tockman, but you would know me better as-

Jinx: The Clock King, we've heard about you; now how'd you get into our base and what do you want?

Clock King: I'm sorry, but did you just call this your base? Do pardon my french, but this is a bit to...rustic for my taste

Mammoth: I don't know what that word means, but I bet it was an insult to our base and nobody gets to do that but us!

The team's strong arm swung his fist at the time themed villain's face, however instead of hitting him, the brute's fist passed through him and hit Billy instead, sending him flying into a wall.

Mammoth: What the-?

Jinx: It's a hologram you moron!

Clock King: Very good my dear, I can see why you're the leader of this band of lost boys

Billy Numerous: *from far away* oh yeah don't worry about me, I just got smacked into a wall at high speed

Jinx: I'll ask again, why are you here and what do you want?

Clock King: I'll get right to the point then, there is a building in Metropolis that has something I want inside of it and I've come to ask for your help in stealing it

Gizmo: Why us?

Billy Numerous: Hey y'all I think I got a concussion, is it a bad sigh when you taste almonds and everything looks like it's underwater?

Clock King: I needed a group that had certain talents I required for this theft and after seventeen hours, thirty-eight minutes and seven seconds I concluded that you we're the best people to help me

Jinx: Everyone else you asked said no, didn't they?

Clock King: ...yes, but I believe fate has brought us together, with my mind and your...uniqueness, we shall become a force that all shall truly fear!

Jinx: Yeah no that's not happening

Clock King: and why not my child?

Billy Numerous: Guy's I think there's blood leaking out of my ears!

Jinx: Because we make our owns rules now

See-More: Well actuality you make the rules now and we just follow them

Jinx: shut up!

See-More: Yes ma'am!

Clock King: aren't you all tired of getting of the scarps while the all-stars get to live like kings and queens? Join me and I can help you unlock your true potential

Mammoth: It would be nice to make some better money

Gizmo: yeah, I'm tired of these little jobs!

Jinx: Do you guys all feel like this?

See-More: Well...yeah

Kid Wicked: *nods*

Jinx: Even you Billy?

Billy Numerous: I'm blacking out!

The young villainess was completely out voted in this matter and truth be told maybe it was for the best, all her leadership had lead the group was to robbing gas stations and fast food restaurants and perhaps with Clock King's guidance they could really become a force truly to be reckoned with.

Jinx: alight Tockman, I guess we're all in, so what are we stealing?

Clock King: Well I can't tell you what exactly we're stealing just yet, but I can tell you were your stealing it from

Jinx: And where's that?

Clock King: *grins darkly* why Lexcorp of course...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hive Five #2**

**Issue two: Teenage Dirtbags part 2 **

* * *

If you had ever wondered how long it took to get from Keystone City to Metropolis without using super-speed, it's a solid ten and half hour drive depending on how much traffic you ran into along the way. Jinx wished she was able to run faster the speed of light, that way she wouldn't have to stay trapped in this van with five idiotic boys playing 'I spy' for the past hour and a half as well as making up horrid knock-knock jokes that kept themselves amused. The leader of the team was currently the one driving the van since she feared that the police would pull them over in a heartbeat if the saw Gizmo driving considering his size, but the more she listened to the stupidity around her, the more she wanted to drive into oncoming traffic.

Billy: Ok I spy something...black

See-More: Hey!

Billy: not you dummy I was talking about that black Mercedes behind us! *realizes that he gave away his answer* aw dammit!

Jinx: *thinking to herself* please god kill me now...

Mammoth: hey can we stop to get some food?

Jinx: for the fortieth time Mammoth, no!

Mammoth: But I'm hungry!

Gizmo: Yeah and I need to go to the bathroom!

Jinx: You should've gone before we left!

Gizmo: But I didn't have to go then!

Jinx: UGH! Fine we'll stop at the next gas station and-

Clock King: *over the radio* you'll do nothing of the sort

The entire team was taken aback by the sound of their new boss's voice suddenly emerging from the van's radio, so much so that Jinx nearly spun into another lane of traffic before quickly correcting herself.

Clock King: Do not be alarmed children, I've merely talking over this vehicle's airwaves and am now projecting my voice to you by piggy-backing off of another signal

Mammoth: He did what now?

Gizmo: He took over the radio frequency

Mammoth: oh...wait why didn't he just say that instead!

Clock King: enough! Now listen to me, Luthor has left Metropolis for the week on a business trip to Japan, but that does not mean you will have an easy time breaking into the building the security system itself is impossible to crack

Gizmo: hmph, we'll see about that

Clock King: the security staff is made up the notorious TYGER Guard, they will shoot to kill at the first chance they get

Mammoth: Are they like tiger people or something?

Gizmo: no stupid it's a security branch that's made up of former U.S Black Ops operatives

Clock King: Correct Gizmo they are dangerous, but the one person you should avoid at all cost is Mercy Graves

See-More: Who's that?

Clock King: She is Luthor's chief bodyguard, I thought that she would go with him to Japan, but instead he left her to watch over things while he was away

Mammoth: she don't sound so tough

Clock King: Don't underestimate her, Luthor molded her into a deadly killing machine, my advice is to stay away from her no matter what

Jinx: So Tockman are you gonna tell us what where stealing now?

Billy: Yeah, how in the hell are we supposed to steal something if we don't know what it is in the first place?

Clock King: Once you have reached Metropolis, go to the Shady Side motel; I have already rented out a room for you all. I will you give you all exactly five hours to rest before my inside man arrives at you room in order to give you the schematics to the building as well as earpieces so that I can remain in radio contact with you all during the mission

Mammoth: Earpieces? Cool! So where all like spies and junk

Clock King: In a sense Mammoth, because like a spy, if you get caught; you will be killed without a second thought of how old you are and then make sure that you never existed

The group of young villains fell silent in dread at what they just heard; it wasn't until now that the gravity of their heist set into their minds. They were used to robbing banks, gas stations and fast-food restaurants and fought their share of heroes, but this may be one job they wouldn't walk away from, however they knew that if they backed now, they may never get the credit they so badly wanted.

Jinx: ...We're in

Clock King: excellent, I will get in contact with you in due time *shuts off the radio*

Gizmo:...I don't have to go to the bathroom anymore...

There was silence among the young villains; one that hung over all of them that lasted within the van the rest of the drive to Metropolis.  


* * *

Metropolis, Hours Later...

The group parked their stolen van at the motel the Clock King at told them of and headed to their rented room, which to their dismay had only one bedroom and one tiny bathroom.

See-More: We're about to go into a high-risk heist and the Clock King gives us of this piece of crap?

Mammoth: I call the bed!

Billy: No I'm call'in it!

Mammoth: The hell you are!

Jinx: *eyes glow pink* Shut up both you! I'm taking the bed!

Billy and Mammoth: yes ma'am!

Jinx: I'm going to take a shower, if you guys so much as take a peek *uses her power to destroy a chair* get me?

Rest of the group quickly nodded in unison. With that, the bad luck themed villain made her way to the shower for some much needed bathing while the rest of her team laid down on the floor to get a few hours of rest. The second Jinx stepped into the bathroom; she stripped off her clothes and hopped into the shower. The young villainess let out a content sigh as the hot water hit her bare skin; this was something she sorely missed. Ever since she and the rest of H.I.V.E Five left H.I.V.E, warm water and bathing in general became a commodity that she wasn't able to get on a daily basics along with a few other things such as transportation, food and a steady cash flow. As the water ran down her pale body, the goth teen leaned her head against the shower wall as the memories of the day they left the organization.

Flashback...

Billy: I don't know Jinx; it just doesn't sound like a good idea

See-More: Billy's right, besides why should we leave at all? We get paid for all the jobs we do and protection from the cops and anyone in tights

Mammoth: And I'm not leaving my sister behind

Gizmo: and I doubt Kid Wicked would want to leave his girlfriend

Kid Wicked: *nods*

Jinx: Don't you want to keep what you steal instead of getting the scarps? I for one am tired of busting my ass for nothing while getting yelled at about how bad I am, aren't you?

The boys looked at one another in understanding of the girl's words, for they too were getting sick of being under the thumb of someone else, however two of the young evil-doers were still unconvinced.

Mammoth: But what about my sister?

Jinx: I tried talking to Shimmer and Angel two, but they wouldn't listen to me, so I'm asking you to leave H.I.V.E with and start our own team

Billy: I don't know about you assholes, but I'm in

Gizmo: same here, I'm tired of not getting the stuff I steal

See-More: Well I guess I'm in to

Jinx: great, what about you Mammoth?

Mammoth:...fine, but I want to say goodbye to Shimmer first

Jinx: alright, Kid Wicked?

Kid Wicked:...*nods*

Jinx: Excellent, we'll leave tonight

The teen's flashback ended when she heard the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door.

Jinx: *shuts off the water* what?

See-More: *from outside the bathroom* there's someone at the door, he says Clock King sent him; what do you want us to tell him?

Jinx: *in though* So much for rest *out loud*Tell him to leave the stuff he brought at the door and beat it

See-More: Got it

Once the team's leader had gotten dressed, she walked out of the bathroom to find the boys gathered around a big box that See-More set on the table.

Jinx: Well don't just stand there stupid, open it up!

The eye-base villain did as his leader commanded and quickly opened the box, revealing the items their boss had told them off earlier.

Gizmo: Wow schematics, security detail information it's all here like he said it would be

Billy: and here are those earpieces he told us about *puts in the earpiece* hello? Anybody there?

Clock King: *through the earpiece* I can hear you just fine you twit

Billy: Hey y'all, it's the boss!

The rest of the villains put in their earpieces to listen to what their leader behind the scene had to say.

Clock King: I have unfortunate news; it appears we will have to step up our time schedule by three hours-45 minutes and fifty-three seconds

Mammoth: Aw man! There go's our break!

See-More: What's with the bump-up in the schedule?

Clock King: Luthor's men are planning on moving the object you are to steal to another location; we now have a small window of opportunity to take it

Jinx: so it's an object were pinching off of Luthor?

Clock King: Indeed, in fact it's one of his newest inventions

Jinx: And your still not going to tell us what it is are you?

Clock King: Trust me my dear, you'll know soon enough, but for right now I need you to get Lexcorp as quickly as you can, once you get there I will get in contact with you once more

With those last words, the time-themed villain shut off his end of the comm. Link. The villains returned to their van and headed out once more, unsure if they would make back alive.  


* * *

Lexcorp, after hours...

It was late at night when the team parked their van several blocks away before making their way toward the building; it was at that time when See-More wanted to bring up the obvious.

See-More: Ok just to recap: where about to break into a building with incredibly high-security that is owned by one of the most powerful men on the planet in order to steal something and we have no idea what it is?

Gizmo: Pretty much

See-More: Ok I just wanted to make sure, but before we do this there's something I need you guys to do for me

Jinx: What's that?

See-More: Talk me out of it! *tries to run off*

Mammoth: aw no you don't! *grabs him* we all agreed to do this

See-More: Well I changed my mind!

Jinx: Mammoth's right, we're going in there whether we like it not *Switches on her comm. Link, followed by everyone else* where here Clock King, what now?

Clock King: *over the Comm. Link* good, now first things first, reaching the front door; there are exactly two TYGER guards stationed at the front of the building

Jinx: got it, you're up Kid Wicked

Wicked nodded in acknowledgment and created a portal that enveloped himself and his comrades and proceeded to warp them to the front door. Before either of the guards could react, Jinx fired an energy blast from her hand that sent them both flying into the wall, knocking them out on impact.

Billy: *notices a camera* ah fellas, we got a problem! *points to the camera*

Clock King: Hurry, you'll only have five minutes and thirty-five seconds to crack the password and get inside before the guards arrive

Gizmo: I got that covered boss *pulls out a remote and aims it a the camera before pressing a button* there, all done

Mammoth: all done? You didn't do anything!

Gizmo: It may look like that way to all of you morons, but I just scrambled that's cameras internal wiring; now it's on an endless loop of guards just standing here like nothing happened

Billy: Hey can y'er fancy remote open this here keypad and let us in?

Gizmo: what, that thing? No way!

Jinx: Why not?

Gizmo: Do you know what that is?

Rest of the group: *look at Gizmo in confusion*

Gizmo: this is a Lexcorp keypad, meaning that the entrance code is isomorphic!

See-More: Iso-what now?

Gizmo: *makes an annoyed groan* It means that this thing will only response to Lexcorp employees D.N.A! If we even so much as poke that keypad, it would send 50,000 volts of electricity through our bodies in under a second!

Clock King: then we will have to find another way in

See-More: Hang on, I've got an idea

The eye-themed villain switched to his thermal vision and looked at the fingerprints of all the different entrance codes to the building until he found the fingerprints of one of the unconscious guards. He then pick up the guard by the wrist and used his limp hand to type in his code. Sure enough See-More's plan worked with without a flaw.

Jinx: Great work See-More!

Billy: wooweee, it's time for crime!

Jinx: *sighs angrily* ...Billy goddammit, every $%^%ing time, god%&amp;%ing dammit Billy seriously...

Billy: What? I think our team needs a catchphrase

Jinx: No we don't need one and if we did, it wouldn't be that!

Clock King: Focus!

Billy: sorry boss

Jinx: ok guys, let's do this!

The teen super-villains made their way inside and began their separate duties. Gizmo activated his spider-legs out of his back pack and used them to crawl into the air vent. See-More and Mammoth ran down the front hallway while Jinx and Kid Wicked shadow-traveled to the main storage facility, leaving  
Billy alone to his part of the plan: making a distraction.

Billy: Now what in the sam hill am I gonna do to get those  
TYGER to come after me? *creates a clone*

Billy Clone: maybe we should make a big ol' fuss to get their attention *creates to two other clones*

Billy Clone #2: I like that idea

Billy Clone #3: same here Billy!

Billy: But how are we supposed to do that?

All Billy Clones: *look at another and shrug*

Billy: *thinks for a few seconds* I got it! who's up for a ol' fashioned run around?

Billy Clone #2: Sounds like a plan Billy, what do you guys think?

Rest of the Billy Clones: *nods happily*

Billy: well alright, let's rock it fellas!

The multiplying themed villain and his three clones took off in separate directions, shouting at the top of their lungs as they did.

* * *

Lexcorp, Security Control Room...

Captain James Krolo looked at monitors in a mixture of both confusion and anger at the boy running up and down the empty hallways of Lexcorp. He had no idea how this child got into the building without alerting the front sentries, but he didn't have time to ponder that; knowing that if Miss Graves found out that someone got past his men; she would terminate TYGER's contact on Luthor's behalf without a second thought.

Krolo: *over a radio* Men we have an intruder; target is a young male, mid to late teens, I want squad's Beta and Delta to find and eliminate the intruder, understood?

TYGER Guard: *over the radio* copy that sir

The captain then began to look at all of the other monitors; he had a gut feeling that this little punk didn't break into this building alone. Suddenly, he the sound of something moving in the air vent above him, he quickly drew his sidearm and fired three rounds into vent, making whatever it was within stop dead in their tracks. After a few seconds of waiting, the ex-military captain assumed he had slain the would-be intruder and proceeded to walk over to the vent a pull it open, however instead of finding a dead body, all he found a pair of metal spider legs shooting out from the darkness of the vents that knocked him backwards unto the floor. After pulling himself off of the ground, the captain saw a small boy in a green jumpsuit climb down from the vent with four long robo-spider legs coming out the pack strapped to his back, one of which was damaged from the ex-soldiers bullets.

Gizmo: Hey, names Gzimo; here hold this *pulls out a stun laser and knocks Captain Krolo out*

After knocking out the leader of the TYGER Guard, the young geniuses turned his attention to the main security controls. His legs were retracted and out of the pack came out a pair of metal tentacles. The tentacles plugged into the securities computer system, within seconds he short circuited the entire security network, shutting down everything from communications to alert systems.

Gizmo: Ha! I knew I could do it!

Clock King: *over the earpiece* don't be so cocky Gizmo, this network has a backup system that will switch itself on in exactly twenty minutes

Gizmo: *embarrassed* oh...well uh, how did I shut that one off?

Clock King: You can't, its run by generator that's three miles under the building itself

Gizmo: What should I do?

Clock King: Nothing, you've done your part; fall back for now

Gizmo: alright boss

The gadget-themed villain pulled back his tentacles and reactivated his spider-legs to climb back into the air vents, leaving all of TYGER in a state of temporary disarray.  


* * *

Meanwhile, Mammoth and See-More were still running down the hallway to their destination which was the guards weapons cache, unfortunately though their mission was was put on hold by one force neither villain could stop: Mammoth's bowel movements.

Mammoth: *clamps his butt cheeks together and crosses his legs* oh man, I gotta drop a deuce!

See-More: Like right now? Really dude, we've just broken into one of the most technologically advanced buildings in the freaking world and you have to take a shit?!

Mammoth: I know dude, but I gotta go now! I'm prairie-dogging over here!

See-More: Prairie-dogging?

Mammoth: Y'a know when a prairie-dog sticks his head in and out of a hole?

See-More: oh...*get's it* aw that's nasty man!

Mammoth: just shut up and help me find a bathroom!

See-More: you mean like the one that you've standing in front of this whole time?

Mammoth: *turns around and see's the bathroom* ...%&amp;$% you... *bolts into the bathroom*

The strong-arm of the team dashed into the nearest stall, drop his pants and dropped a flowing river of anal waste that could gag a monkey; I mean seriously it was like a freaking log flume coming out of his hind end, you'd need a goddamn hazmat team to clean up the mess he left behind with his chocolate mud-babies, it was that bad! Anyway, after Mammoth was done dropping the Cosby kids off at the pool, his earpiece slipped out and fell right into the toilet.

Mammoth: aw dammit!

See-More: *from outside* what happened?

Mammoth: my earpiece fell in the toilet

See-More: Well go get it!

Mammoth: *still unsure* uh, ok... *sticks his hands into the toilet* oh ew it so cold and it's under everything, it feels like I'm diving into a pile of gravy, now where is it? Oh my god why haven't I found it yet?! Oh why didn't I flush when I got in here? This isn't even all mine! And now I have an itch in my nose *starches it* AH! WHY DIDN"T I USE MY OTHER HAND?! WHY DID I USE MY TOILET HAND?! Oh wait here it is behind the toilet, we're good *walks out of the bathroom*

See-More: did you wash your hands?

Mammoth: what for? Let's go already

See-More: not 'till you wash your hands!

As the two argued over hygiene, a squad of five TYGER Guards had rounded the corner while they were searching for Billy, they instead found two new and unknown intruders.

TYGER Guard: Sir! More intruders spotted!

Squad leader: Don't just stand there! Take 'em down!

The Hive Five's muscle pulled his smaller friend behind him, shielding him from the hail of bullets with his steel hard skin. Once the guards ran out of ammo, Mammoth charged at his attackers at full force, punching the first one he saw right into a wall. The giant teen then grabbed two other and slammed them into the ground, knocking them both out on contact with the floor. One of the guards drew his combat knife and attempted to cut into the giant's flesh, but like the bullets before, the blade had no effect on his skin and broke on contact which of course allowed Mammoth the opportunity to close line his assailant. Even though his hulking friend was more the capable of beating down the guards, See-More wanted to help out in any way he could. He switched to his projectile eyes and fired the off an eye at the forehead of fourth TYGER guard who had successfully reloaded his rifle and was about to take another shot at Mammoth, he then switched to his electro-eye setting to stun the fifth and final guard who was attempting to make an escape and find back-up.

Mammoth: you ok buddy?

See-More: Yeah I'm good

Mammoth: *grabs one of guards* I'm gonna make you regret shooting at me! *raises his fist*

See-More: *grabs his arm* whoa, whoa, whoa! That's not how we role!

Mammoth: Relax See-More I'm not gonna kill, I was just gonna bend his body into a human pretzel until he told us were they keep their weapons!

TYGER Guard: $%#&amp; you freak, I'm not telling you a damn thing!

Mammoth: oh well, I asked nicely *starts to twist him*

TYGER Guard: gah! Ok, ok I'll talk! It's down the hall to the hall to the left!

See-More: wow that was easy

Mammoth: thanks asshole *drops him and runs off with See-More*

Sure enough, the guard was indeed telling the truth to the villains. They quickly discovered the weapons room and made short work of destroying every single weapon they found right down to the very last taser.

See-More: *Over the comm. Link* hey boss we took care of the guards guns

Clock King: good work, now go find Gizmo and Billy Numerous, you all have fifteen minutes and forty-three seconds to leave the building until the security network's back-up system comes online

See-More: but what about Jinx and Kid Wicked?

Clock King: if my calculations are correct they should be already at the storage facility and acquiring the object in question

See-More: I hope so, I don't want to stay here longer then I have to  


* * *

The Daily Planet...

Clark had been working late tonight trying to wrap up his latest story involving his costumed persona's latest run-in with Intergang for Perry's dead-line tomorrow when he heard the sound of gunfire coming from Lexcorp. It didn't take Batman's detective skills to know that gunfire plus Luthor equals something bad was going down. So, after making sure that no one else was in the room with him, Clack typed up the rest of his story and e-mailed it to Perry's computer in less than three seconds before zipping out of his office to find the nearest broom closet.  


* * *

Lexcorp, Security Control Room...

Captain Krolo groaned as his eyes opened to a blur of two shapes standing over him, it took a few seconds for his vision to finally correct itself, however once he saw who the two figures were he kind of wished that he stayed unconscious. It was none other than Ms. Graves herself who was accompanied by Luthor's yes-man Otis, who was standing next to her and judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't all to happy to see him.

Mercy: *in a sarcastic tone* welcome back to the land of the living captain

Krolo: *stands back up* ma'am I can explain everything!

Mercy: Oh you can? *to Otis* did you hear that? He said he can explain this *back to Krolo* alright then, explain to me why our security systems are temporarily offline? Or why most of your guard's weapons have been destroyed, but above all else: can you explain to me how in god's name did you let a bunch of kids get into this building!

Krolo: Ma'am I take full responsibility for what has happened tonight and I swear to you that my men and I will fix this problem

Mercy: Don't bother captain; I will deal with this mess you've made

Krolo: of course ma'am

Mercy: and one more thing captain

Krolo: yes ma'am?

The rest of Luthor's bodyguard's words came in the form of her drawing her .357 revolver and blowing the former soldiers brains all over the walls behind him.

Mercy: Consider yourself fired

Otis: Now what are we going to do Mercy? Mr. Luthor will be coming home tomorrow, how are we going to fix this?

Mercy: I said I'd take care of it Otis

Otis: Then what should I do?

Mercy: *looks over at Krolo's body* clean that up *walks out of the room*

Otis: Oh alright *under his breath* why do I always get stuck with this job  


* * *

Gizmo grumbled to himself as he crawled through the vents back to the rendezvous point for the team, thinking that if the Clock King had a bit more faith in him he might've been able to beat Luthor's back-up system, but here he was crawling sneaking through the building and letting his teammates and take all the credit without so much as getting a 'good job Gizmo' like always. Suddenly, the vent under him gave way, making the boy genius to fall right in front of a squad of  
TYGER Guards.

Gizmo: uh...heh-heh...hey guys, what's up?

TYGER Guard: Open Fire!

The gadget themed villain closed his eyes tightly and prepared to be torn to pieces in hail of gunfire, but after a few seconds, he felt nothing rip into his skin. He opened one eye in order to see what had kept him alive, when he did he opened both eyes wide in shock at the sight of who his savior who was standing between him and the TYGER guards, it was the last person they wanted to run into during their time in Metropolis.

Superman: Nobody does anything else until we get this  
straighten out

Gizmo: oh crap...  


* * *

See-More and Mammoth kept running through the building, trying to find the door they had first come in through or at least an exit so that they could join their friends outside, the problem was that neither of them capable of remembering the way out.

See-More: crap, this isn't the right way either!

Mammoth: Ain't you got some kind of GPS in your freaky utility-eye or something?

See-More: If I did, we wouldn't be running around like a couple of fat kids on a treadmill!

Mammoth: How?! You've got all those other vision settings!

See-More: oh man this is so bad and not like 'oh man I just let out a really loud fart in church during a moment of silence' level bad, this is 'oh my god the police are pulling me over and I've got ten pounds of crystal meth in the glove box' level bad!

?: howdy guy's, what's with all long faces?

The two villains spun around at the sound of an all too familiar and saw to their relief Billy Numerous standing before them and unharmed.

See-More: Billy! I never thought I'd be happy to see you!

Billy: I gave those TYGER goons the slip, I tell y'a boys they are dumber the sack of dull hammers

Mammoth: do you remember the way outta this place?

Billy: Yeah I do it's-

Snap!

There was short silence after the sound of Billy's neck broke; leaving his friends in terrible disbelief as they watched his body slump to the floor in a limp pile. Standing behind the now dead boy was woman who the other two boys could only guess to be Mercy Graves.

See-More: NOOOO!

Mammoth: *glares at Mercy* YOUR DEAD BITCH!

?: Stop!

Before anyone could move a muscle, a red and blue streak darted into the hallway, knocking everyone off their feet at force of the wind as the blur rushed in. the blur stop dead in his tracks when he reached Billy's body, it was only then that saw who it was as well as the boy he had in his grasp and he just as shocked as his captor was.

Superman: *shocked* great scott!

Gizmo: Who did this?!

See-More: *sees Gizmo in Superman's grasp* Gizmo!

Gizmo: who killed him See-More? Who killed Billy?!

See-More: *points to Mercy* she did!

Mammoth: *to Superman* well what are you waiting for? Fry her face off!

Superman: I won't do that and I need to know what happened

Mammoth: *shoves him aside* then get outta my way!

Superman: *gets in between him and Mercy* I can't let you do that

Mammoth: *glares at him* then we got a problem...  


* * *

Lexcorp, Main Storage Facility...  
The two guards standing in front of the facility didn't last long against Jinx and her shadow controlling teammate, in under ten seconds they took down the two men with ease.

Jinx: Geez I thought these guys were supposed to tough

Kid Wicked: *nods*

Clock King: Hurry up you two, you only have eleven minutes and seventeen-seconds until the security systems come back online

Jinx: So? That' plenty of time, besides these guys are a bunch of pussies

Clock King: You don't understand, when they come back online, they system will purge everything last shred of tech with the storage facility to keep it from anyone else's hands and I'll be damned if I don't my hands on him before that happens!

Jinx: Wait, him? What's your game Tockman?

Clock King: Just get into that room now!

Jinx: dammit, I knew this was a bad idea from the start, but we've come this far, we may as well go all the way

Kid Wicked:...

The goth girl's eyes shined pick again, making the doors malfunction and open for the duo. Once they stepped in inside, they gazed in awe at the many different weapons and inventions that Luthor used to either for military purposes or to try to kill Superman with over the years.

Jinx: look at all this stuff Wicked, giant robots, metal suits, kryptonite guns; what could the Clock King possibly want in here?

Clock King: I want what's in storage number eight-six-seven-five-three-zero-nine

Jinx: right, but how are we supposed to find that in all this crap with the time we have?

Clock King: I don't care how you do it, just get it done!

Jinx: alright sheesh relax already we'll find it

The two black-clad kids quickly searched room as fast as they could, but with the amount of things within the room, it seemed impossible that was until Kid Wicked came across a cyro tube with the exact number their boss had told them, but when he saw what was inside the tube, his jaw dropped.

Jinx: *sees Wicked* hey did you find it?

Kid Wicked: *points to the tube*

Jinx: what is it? *see's it* oh my god, that's not a machine, it's a person!

Clock King: Yes and no Jinx, it's a robot, but it's crafted from technology that is light years ahead of this time period

Jinx: *confused* time period? What are you talking about?

Clock King: Because my dear, this is the Hourman of the 853rd century and once I reprogram him, all of time and space will be mine to command!  


* * *

Next Issue: H.I.V.E Five vs Superman! Stay tuned for this smack down that will be sure to amaze in this epic conclusion to this arch!


	3. Chapter 3

**H.I.V.E. Five #3**

**Issue 3: Teenage Dirtbags Part 3**

* * *

Jinx and Kid Wicked could only stand where they were as they tried to process not only what they looking at, but also what they just heard. It was sounded completely impossible to them, but considering they lived in a world with aliens, amazons and super geniuses, the concept of a time traveling robot wasn't to far-fetched, however the two young villains were still flabbergasted by this none the less, but mostly because of one factor.

Jinx: so uh...how are we supposed to move this out of here?

Clock king: *over the com-link* leave that to Kid Wicked, in the mean time I suggest you go assist your friends in their upcoming battle against Superman

Jinx: Wait Superman is here?!

Clock king: indeed and I'm sorry to report that Billy has been killed by Mercy Graves as well

The goth froze in place at that last part, she had to have heard last part wrong.

Jinx: w-what did you say?

Clock king: you heard me child, Billy Numerous is dead

Jinx was trying her best to comprehend those words in her head. Tockman had to be wrong, there was no way Billy could dead. Sure she thought that multiplying moron was annoying, but she never wished death of him or any of her teammates for that matter. Even if she would never say it out loud, those five boys where the closest thing she had to friends in this world and she would defend (or avenge) them at any cost.

Jinx: *to Kid Wicked* get that thing back to the motel and then get back here, I'm going after Mercy

As commanded, the boy wrapped his cape around the stasis tube and shadow-traveled back to the motel while the group's field leader headed off to have her vengeance on Luthor's right hand woman and heaven help Superman if he got in her way.

Mammoth glared at the man of steel intensely, he had every intention of ripping the woman who had murdered his friend in cold blood and right now he didn't really care if had to go through the alien hero to do it.

Mammoth: Last chance superjerk, either move out of the way or I make you move out of the way!

Gizmo: *struggling to get out of Superman's grasp* hey! What about me!

Mammoth: oh yeah and let Gizmo go

Superman: I'm truly sorry about your friend, but I'm not letting you take your revenge

Mercy: *with a smirk* no let them, I'd rather enjoy killing them all

Superman: *turns to her with a glare* shut up Mercy!

Mammoth: you asked for it buddy, Gizmo now!

The short genius quickly pressed a button the sleeve of his suit which sent a painful electric shock up the alien's arm, making him drop the young villain and allow him to run over to his friends side. Once Gizmo was out of the way, Mammoth pulled his fist back and unleashed everything he had at the last son of krypton's face with the one mighty punch.

Unfortunately though, this did nothing but hurt the brute's hand.

Superman: hmm, I almost felt that

Mammoth: Uh-oh

The defender of Metropolis raised his hand to the muscle of the group's face and flicked his face with his finger as if he were flicking away a fly which sent Mammoth sailing backward into a wall, this of course left Gizmo and See-More awestruck.

See-More: *to Gizmo* um, do we have a plan B?

Gizmo: uh...wait for Jinx?

Superman: I have one: surrender and no one else needs to be hurt

See-More: not till she pays for who she took away from me-I mean us!

See-More unleashed a powerful optic blast at Mercy, however the man of steel zipped in front of the blast the second before it hit Billy's murderer taking the full force of the laser which hit him in the chest, however like Mammoth's punch; it did little to phase him. Superman then picked up Luthor's bodyguard and flew down several levels of the building at lightning speed before setting her down in the front lobby.

Superman: stay here and call the police

Mercy: what for? You're clearly going to beat them

Superman: I want to protect these kids from you; you've already had the blood of one child on your hands

Mercy: oh don't get all preachy on me, these brats broke into Lexcorp with the intention of stealing from us, I was simply defending Lex's assets with extreme force and the last time I checked that was perfectly legal

Superman: that doesn't mean you can just kill them anyway!

Mercy: whatever, we can argue about this all night, but I think you should be more focused on those punks who are trying to kill me

Superman glared at the woman before shooting back up the stairs to deal with the rest of the super powered youth. Once he had left, Luthor's right hand woman pulled out her pistol again and began her own hunt for the teens.

Back at the motel, Kid Wicked had just returned to the team's room with the Clock King's prize in tow. He placed the stasis tube on floor before collapsing unto the bed, having spent of lot of his energy on transporting the machine and the cell it was contained in. he needed to rest for a few minutes before attempting to shadow-travel back to Lexcorp and aid his friends, knowing that they needed his help in obviously one-sided fight against the hero of Metropolis.

Suddenly the stasis tube began to shine a bright gold, almost blinding the young villain as it glowed. Once the light had faded away, Kid Wicked found himself standing before the futustic android, who had somehow freed himself from his captivity.

Hourman: You are Kid Wicked correct?

Kid Wicked: *nervously nods*

Hourman: Good, then I am in time

Meanwhile, back with Gizmo, Mammoth and See-More...

Gizmo: oh man we are so screwed!

See-More: dude it'll fine, we'll think of something

Gizmo: *slaps him* get a grip on yourself, you're under-reacting!

See-More: *freaks out* thanks man I really needed that, I was calm there for a second, but now I realize the seriousness of the situation and I'm totally freaking out!

Mammoth: *still stuck in the wall* um, can you guys help me outta here?

Gizmo activated his robotic legs too pry out his friend from being stuck inside the wall. Just as he did, the man of steel had flown right back into the area.

Superman: listen to me; you don't have to do this. I can understand why you're angry, but there's no need to keep killing

See-More: Says the guy who nearly beat Parasite to death awhile back

Superman: *looks down* I was...a different man back then, but you're still young and I won't let you destroy your lives like this

Mammoth: Well guess what superprick, it ain't your choice to make!

See-More fired his optic blast at the alien once more while the team's small genius fired off several of his rockets from his pack's built in missile launcher, Mammoth even ripped out a chunk of the building's wall and hurled it the all-powerful champion of earth, however even with their combined assault, it didn't even so much as leave a scratch on his body.

Superman: are you finished?

?: *from behind* They might be, but I'm just getting started!

Just as Clark turned around, only to see a blast of bright pink energy hit him right in the face, sending him flying backwards right through the same wall that Mammoth was stuck. The trio of villains turned back around and saw their leader standing before them with her eyes blazing pink and her hands surging with energy.

Gizmo: *happily* Jinx!

Jinx: you guys go find the bitch who killed Billy, I'll handle the boy scout

The boys nodded before running past their leader, ready to make the one who had slain their friend suffer. Once Superman had recovered, he attempted to chase after the trio, only to have the very ceiling above him crumble and fall on top of him. He bursts through the wreckage just in time to see one of the ceilings electric cables swing down from the ceiling and sends twenty-thousand volts electricity right into his face, sending another wave of painful shocks into his body. The alien hero quickly used his heat-vision to blast away the cable from his person, allowing him to see the young villainess standing before him with a sly smirk on her face.

Jinx: so sorry, must have been bad luck

Superman: *while climbing out of the rubble* You must be the group's leader, listen there's no need for any of this

Jinx: fine, then leave and let us beat that bitch to death

Superman: Mercy deserves it, believe me I know, but this isn't the right way do to this

Jinx: Well in the case take her to jail or something!

Superman: Trust me I would, but since you and your friends broke in here, she had the right to defend the building using lethal force

Jinx: Then we do things my way! *fires a energy beam at him*

The man of tomorrow was struck the beam, brining him to his knees. He didn't think that this teenage girl had this kind of power surging within her body, but she was clearly proving him wrong.

Superman: What are you?

Jinx: Someone who's gonna kick your ass up and down this building that's who!

The goth sent another powerful wave on energy through the floor under Superman's feet, however rather then fall several floors, the alien hero merely floated above the hole.

Jinx: *embarrassed* oh yeah I forgot...you can do the whole...flying...thing...

Superman: Yes and I can do this to

With incredible speed, Superman snatched up a metal beam and quickly tied it around Jinx, holding her down for awhile

Superman: That should hold you for a bit, now if you'll excuse me I have to stop your friends from doing something they'll regret *fly's off*

After the man of tomorrow had zipped away, Jinx used her powers to rust away the metal beam around her body to the point of it crumbling away.

Jinx: oh he is soooo going to pay for that!

?: I think not

Just as she heard that disembodied voice, a bright flash of light blinded her vision. After few seconds of trying to regain her sight from the flash, she felt someone help her up, whom at first she thought it was Superman and instantly tired to swat him away, however once she had regained her sight she found that it was Kid Wicked , who was standing next to the very robot they where sent to steal.

Jinx: Ok somebody better explain to me what exactly the hell is going on here!

Hourman: Allow me to explain Jenna Barker

The pink-haired girl's eyes shot open in total shock upon hearing hear real name being spoken, she hadn't called that since she had left her home town and hadn't told anyone, not even her teammates her real identity. She looked over to see Kid Wicked looking at her with the same amount of surprise in his eyes upon hearing the name, which of course was noticed by the time-traveling robot.

Hourman: I'm sorry, I thought you had had already revealed your true identity to your friends already

Jinx: I wasn't planning on telling them at all!

Hourman: Well to be fair, Kid Wicked is the only one present and he does not talk

Kid Wicked: *nods*

Jinx: *to Hourman* and by the way, shouldn't you be oh I don't know lock up in a tube?!

Hourman: There is little this era's technology can do to stop me, for instants I have been jamming the Clock Kings frequency for over an hour now with a simple thought

Jinx: How did you know he sent us *remembers* oh right, robot from the future

Jinx: I'm going out on a limb here and saying that you don't want to be Tockman's bitch?

Hourman: yes, I came to this to aid Lex Luthor

Jinx: Why? The dude put you in a tube and stored you away like a box of Christmas sweaters

Hourman: I cannot explain now, but we must save your friends and Mercy Graves down below

Jinx: ok 1: these guys aren't my friends and 2: why should I help the person who killed one of my teammates

Hourman: if that's true, then are you so gung-ho on killing Mercy?

Jinx: I...hmph! *crosses you arms and looks away*

Hourman: I thought so, now we must go; time is of the essence *teleports himself, Jinx and Kid Wicked away*

While this going on, Mammoth, See-More and Gizmo where still trying to find Mercy Graves, however dew to the damage that the teen villains had dealt out during their fight with Superman, the buildings systems shut down the elevators, forcing the trio to take the stairs; all fifteen flights of them until the reached the lobby.

Mammoth: *out of breath* let's...never...do that...again

See-More: *Also out of breath* I think...I...threw up...on the...stairs...

Gizmo: *fly's next to them on his jetpack* come slowpokes get the lead out of your pants, I went down those stairs two and I'm not whining about it *fly's off*

Mammoth: remind me to punt-kick his butt all the way to Gotham when were done here

See-More: duly noted

Just as they reached the door that lead to the lobby, the door suddenly swung open to reveal the very woman there searching for pointing a hand-cannon right in the young inventors face. But just as she pulled the trigger, Mammoth reached out and snatched the gun away from her before knocking her backward into the lobby.

Mammoth: Your not killing another one of my buddies again! *crushes the gun in his hand*

Superman: And you're not killing her!

And red and blue streak rocketed down the stairs and punched Mammoth across the face, knocking him to the ground with a single blow.

Superman: one last chance, surrender

Gizmo: That ain't happening!

Superman: Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to d-

The man of steel froze in mid-sentence, as if someone put him on pause. Suddenly, a flash of light erupted between the three villains and the bodyguard, blinding everyone. Once they had had gotten their sight back, they saw Jinx and Kid Wicked standing alongside a tall golden robot wearing a purple cloak around his body.

See-More: um jinx, who the hell's that?

Jinx: This is the thing that the Clock King sent us to steal

Gizmo: what is he? And what did he do to Superman?

Hourman: I am Hourman, I hail from the 853rd century and I merely stopped the chorno particles around Superman, thus freezing him for now

Mammoth: uh...what?

Jinx: Just roll with it

Mercy: What the hell are you doing out of your stasis tube?!

Hourman: I did not like it, so I choose to leave it

Mercy: You can't just choose to leave! You're a prisoner!

Hourman: And yet I did and I'd rather not like to be put back there, considering the message I have your employer

Mercy: message? What message?

Jinx: uh hello? *Hourman and Mercy look at her* yeah hi sorry to interrupt, but we still need to stomp her ass into the ground for killing our teammate

?: Really? Who did she kill?

Upon hearing an all too familiar voice, the team, Hourman and Mercy turned to see to their surprise Billy Numerous standing before with a meatball sub in his hands.

Billy: Hey fellas *looks around* uh, what are y'all look'in at?

Whole team except Kid Wicked: Billy!

The whole team ran up to the multiplying villain, but not to hug him, more like slap the ever loving crap out of him.

Jinx: *while smacking over the head* you stupid backwater hick! We nearly killed Luthor's bodyguard because we thought she killed your dumbass!

Billy: Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry ok!

See-More: where did you go anyway!

Billy: I kinda got lost, but then I found the break room and found this awesome meatball sub in the fridge

Gizmo: Wait how are we sure that this is the real Billy and not another copy?

Billy: well smart guy, if I did die then all the other copies would go away, so Ha!

Mammoth: Just for scaring the crap outta us, I'm taking that sub! *snatches the sub out of his hands and eats it*

Billy: hey that was mine!

Mercy: Ahem, excuse me, but where far from finished

Jinx: Yeah, I think we are *shots and energy blast at her*

Lex's bodyguard fell to the floor after being struck with the blast, she attempted to get up from the attack, but she was frozen by Hourman's time manipulation.

Hourman: That should do it

Jinx: why are you helping us? We just tried to hand you over to a nutjob with a clock motif

Hourman: Tockman will never control me, besides you have important parts to play in the future

Gizmo: And what's that?

Hourman: I cannot say now, but the six of you have a great destiny ahead of you

Jinx: *facepalms* Great, a cryptic message about our futures

Hourman: Your future is the most important Jenna Barker

Mammoth: Wow...is your name really Jenna?

Jinx: *sarcastically* and now everyone knows my name, that's fantastic!

Hourman: ah yes, I forgot about your need to stay anonymous, allow me to rectify that *points to See-More* Stanly Lymon *points to Billy* Billy Nesbit *Points to Mammoth* Baran Flinders *points to Gizmo* Mikron O'Jeneus Jr. *points to Kid Wicked* and Joseph Eden, I think that evens everything out, but I believe you have more pressing matters at hand, such as escaping the city while you have the chance

Gizmo: But how are we gonna do that?

Hourman: Like this

The robot's eyes shined brightly, causing the team to be blinded once more before being whisked away from Lexcorp via Hourman's power over time. Once the Hive Five had being taken care of, the future hero then sent the still paused Superman back to his office at the Bugle, unfreezing him as he did before he released Mercy from his hold as well.

Mercy: What the hell did you do?!

Hourman: I sent both the children and Superman seven hours into their respective futures, they are unharmed

Mercy: And what about you? Why aren't you running away?

Hourman: I am staying here on my own free will, I must remain here to deliver my message to Lex Luthor and watch over the events that are to follow regarding him

Mercy: And what exactly is this message?

Hourman: All hope lies in Luthor

The next thing the Hive Five knew, they where driving out of Metropolis in their van with Jinx at the wheel, not knowing how the robot had managed to fling them into the near future and not really caring at the moment.

Mammoth: So uh, are we just gonna ignore the fact that we just time-traveled?

Gizmo: yep

Mammoth: ok, just wanted to make sure

Meanwhile in the very back seat, Billy and See-More where having a discussion of their own, only theirs was a bit more personal.

See-More: *in a low whisper* you scared the crap outta me you know that

Billy: *whispering as well* Hey I said I was sorry!

See-More: Well I'm still mad at you; I thought I lost you Billy!

Billy: *puts his hand over See-More's* hey don't worry babe, I'll always be there for you

With that, he gave the optic villain a quick kiss on the cheek before anyone else in the van notices.

Well, everyone except Kid Wicked that is.

Just then, the entire team's earpieces came on, allowing them all to hear the voice of a very irate Clock King.

Clock King: I have been trying to establish contact with you for the past seven hours-sixteen minutes and forty five seconds; you better have a damn good explanation as to why!

It was at that point that Jinx had had enough of this elder villain's orders.

Jinx: you want an explanation Tockman? Ok here's one: your so called job nearly got one of my teammates killed and the rest of us nearly beaten to a pulp by Superman and just for a robot that you had no chance of controlling! So you know what? #$^&amp; you we quite! *yanks her ear piece out and throws it out the car window*

Happily, the rest of the team followed their true boss's example and threw away their earpieces away as well, each of them collectively glad that they were back to basics so to speak.

Billy: Man we real idiots to even do this job

Gizmo: Yeah, we weren't even gonna get paid for it!

Mammoth: And all this for respect, if that's what we need to do get taken seriously then it ain't worth the headache

Jinx: We'll get our respect Mammoth, but we'll do it on our own terms, just like Hourman said: we have a destiny and we'll figure out for ourselves what it is

Gizmo: Nice speech there Ash, are you gonna become a Pokemon master now?

Jinx: Oh shut up!

Billy: *suddenly starts snickering*

Jinx: And what's so funny Billy?

Billy: *while laughing* let's just say that ol' Lexie ain't gonna be using his copy machine for awhile

**Lexcorp, the next day **

When Lex Luthor returned from his trip to Japan, he did not expect to see his TYGER Guards in disarray, several floors of his building destroyed and the very robot he had captured up and walking about, however his bad mood switched to good after having a conversation with Hourman on his future. That afternoon, Luthor held a private meeting with his bodyguard, his yes-man and the robot in question in his office.

Lex: *calmly and still in a dark tone* I've reviewed the security footage from last night and I'm very disappointed with you two, however I'm willing to over look this mishap dew to the fact that all these events lead to Hourman's release who has informed me of his message

Otis: Oh thank you Mr. Luthor! Your very kind, in fact Gandhi, Martin Luther King and Abraham Lincoln combine can't compare with your kindness!

Lex: Shut up Otis

Otis: shutting up

Mercy: And what about the children?

Lex: ah yes, the so-called HIVE Five, even though there are six of them

Otis: why call themselves that anyway? I mean if there aren't five of them they should-

Lex: Otis...

Otis: sorry sir, shutting up again

Lex: As I was saying, while I do not kill children, we cannot allow these teenagers to go unpunished

Mercy: I can have a strike team ready in under an hour sir

Lex: Don't bother, according to our robotic friend here we have bigger matters to attend to, but I do want to keep tabs on them; I want full profiles on all of them in the next six hours detailing everything about each one of them from the day they were born and what they had for breakfast today

Mercy: Yes sir, I'll get on that right away *leaves the office*

Otis: I should go help her *leaves as well*

Hourman: you are very resentful man Luthor

Lex: well you know the old saying: spare the rod, spoil the child *gets up from his desk* now if you'll excuse me, I have some personal documents to copy

Lex then walked out of his office and went to his personally copying room were he found a less then nice present left behind by Billy.

Lex: Who the hell took a $%^&amp; in my copier!

* * *

**Next Issue: The origin of Jinx!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Reign Part 1

**Reign: H.I.V.E Five**

**Part 1 of 3**

*****Editors Note: This story takes place a year before the main H.I.V.E. Five series.*****

* * *

Jinx's eyes shot open as an explosion shook the entire H.I.V.E academy base from above, making her roll out of her bed in process from the sheer force of the blast. The Earth was currently being invaded by Superman's own long thought dead race and while the rest of the world was in a state of panic, the young goth on the other hand was only concerned about how this whole alien invasion was ruining her beauty sleep.

The second the aliens had shown up, the school quickly abandoned its current location and took to an underground base several hundred feet underground where they stayed undetected by Zod's troops while his army laid waste to the world above. During this time of crisis the students ran mission after mission for either their teachers own gain or for some anonymous client who shelled out a sacrilegious amount of money via a Swiss bank account; either way it wasn't good for any student.

With every job given to them, the squads of young villains that were sent out would return smaller or not at all, which was fine by the pink-haired girl; with every death she and her teammates advanced into the higher ranks, so if anything this invasion was the best thing to happen to her since she got her powers.

However, despite the upgrade in her status among her peers, it still didn't quite satisfy her. Even though the staff of the academy was getting paid, that didn't mean that the students got any of the cut of spoils of war, if people where dieing on these jobs they teachers could at least give some of cash they where making and give to their surviving teammates.

As the young villainess attempted to go back to sleep, she received a holographic message from her squad member Gizmo.

Gizmo: *via hologram* Jinx, we've got a mission. Get dressed and join us at the meeting room in an hour

Jinx: But it's four in the mourning!

Gizmo: Hey don't shoot the messenger, those are our orders

Jinx: *growls angrily* fine

Once Gizmo hung up, the teenager quickly took a shower, got into her costume and met up Gizmo and Mammoth in the meeting room, where they were currently sitting in the nearly empty room with the exception of her teammates and the H.I.V.E Headmistress herself, which shocked the young girl; this clearly meant that this was a high priority mission.

Jinx: *sits down next to Gizmo and whispers* what's this all about?

Gizmo: *whispers back* beats me, I know as much as you do

Headmistress: perhaps if you stopped talking I could enlighten you on what your assignment is

Jinx: yes ma'am!

Mammoth: Wow she has good hearing

Headmistress: Here is the current situation: We've received news that Superman has been defeated by Zod himself, we've also learned that several other heroes have been detained as well while others have gone into hiding and several of our sources in Lexcorp say that Luthor is up to something big to combat the invading forces

Mammoth: Damn…I knew it was bad out there, but I didn't think they where that bad

Headmistress: I assure that things are indeed that bad Mammoth and you three will be thrown into the thick of it

Jinx: What do you mean ma'am?

Headmistress: exactly twelve hours ago H.I.V.E received a message from a client who wishes to keep his identity a secret requested our services in a high-level theft

Gizmo: how high are we talking exactly?

Headmistress: it's 'none of you may come back alive' kind of high Gizmo

The trio of young villains eyes collectivity widen in shock upon hearing that. It was true that every mission that they went on their masters' behalf was dangerous in one way or another, but this time the rules had changed; the whole world was being held hostage by a race of being that were for lack of a better word gods.

Headmistress: But before I give you your assignment, I'd like to introduce to you your new teammates

Before any of them could say a word, there teacher let another trio of young costumed villains into the room. The first boy was dressed in an all red body suit with a visor over his eyes and a division symbol on his chest.

The next boy was dressed in a green and white suit with an eye on his chest; he had a strange metal contraption over his face that look like a green telescope on his head with only one green eye show. The last boy was dressed in a grey body suit with a black cape on as well as a cowl that stuck upwards like a bat and his eyes were a dark blood red.

Headmistress: These are your new teammates: See-More, Kid Wicked and Billy Numerous

Billy: Howdy!

To put it mildly, Jinx and her two cohorts did not like the idea of making their roster bigger.

Jinx: With all due respect ma'am whatever the mission is I can assure you we can-

Headmistress: Silence!

Just as headmistress shouted at the girl, a painful jolt shot throughout her body, causing the pink-haired teen to nearly fall to the floor in agony. One of the many drawbacks of working under H.I.V.E was that when she like all newcomers to the organization first arrived, she was given shot that they claimed was to keep them from them getting sick while in the field while in reality they where just injecting them with nanites to keep them in line when their teachers deemed them unruly.

Headmistress: Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, these three students have done some reconnaissance for you for your mission

Gizmo: Which we still don't know what it is

Headmistress: *glares*

Gizmo: uh—sorry ma'am!

Headmistress: This is your assignment *activates a hologram of a Kyrptonian warship* this ship is currently in position several miles dew west of our location, why it is there and not with the rest of the Kyptonian fleet we do not know or care as to why, but what we do care about is retrieving this *shows a holographic image of a strange device* this is a Phantom Zone projector, it allowed Zod's army to arrive on Earth in the first place. Your mission is to board this ship and steal the projector for our client

All three: WHAT?!

Headmistress: *in a dark tone* is there a problem?

Jinx: uh—I mean—when do we start?

Headmistress: *grins darkly* right now

* * *

**Kyrptonian warship, the Hellstorm**

Jax-Ur was bored.

While the rest of his fellow commanding officers where out conquering the rest of this mud-ball of a planet, he and his crew were ordered to hold back and hold this position until further notice, however in Jax-Ur's mind that meant he was unimportant to the mission at hand and was deemed to unworthy to aid in this world's conquest.

The real thing that was annoying him was the fact that earth in general had no opposition that could stand in his people's way and their new-found powers made things even easier for them to the point of it being completely ridiculous. To keep his mind off of the boredom and betrayal he was currently feeling, he and his wife and fellow officer Mala were in the midst of butchering their way through several feeble military units who dared to attack his craft.

Mala: *while ripping a man in half* Something the matter my love?

Jax-Ur: *while incinerating a man with his heat-vision* Other then the sting of betrayal in my chest?

Mala: *while throwing a tank at a group of soldiers* now don't start that again, you know the real reason the general did not let us join him in battle

Jax-Ur: *while crushing a mans skull* Oh I know my love; why on Earth the general wants to have us study these pitiful meta-human population is beyond me, not to mention having us keep those two annoying brats in our ship instead of just killing them makes me scratch my head. But do you know what really bothers me Mala?

Mala: *as she snaps a soldiers neck* no, what?

Jax-Ur: *punches a hole through a solider* I want a real fight…

* * *

**Next Issue: The heist of the century is on! The fate of the earth depends on six teenage super-villains stealing one of the most heavily guarded objects in the Kryptonian's arsenal, that is if they can live long enough to steal it first!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Issue 5: H.I.V.E Mind part 2 **

**By Deadpoolzilla**

….

After stealing their new set of wheels, the gang of young super-villains deiced to take a break from their usual run-arounds of petty robberies and go to the mall like their still depressed leader had suggested earlier, however once they parked their new getaway car; their still distraught leader realized the obvious.

Jinx: Wait a sec guys-were gonna get arrested the second we step in there!

Gizmo: Not necessarily

Jinx: Meaning?

Gizmo: I've been working on something might help us out

Jinx: spill it Giz, what have you got?

Gizmo: Well, remember back in our freshman year of the academy when I made that holographic camouflage?

Jinx: Yeah I remember, it was supposed to make us look like other people, but instead it just made our clothes invisible!

Mammoth: We got laugh outta the science fair thanks to you!

Gizmo: You and I did, I think everyone else was just ogling Jinx

Jinx: *annoyed* don't remind me—now get to the point!

Gizmo: *pulls out a small device from his pocket* Well I made an improved version of it in my spare time

Mammoth: What spare time?

Gizmo: I get bored pretty quickly

Jinx: so what's this 'improved version' supposed to do?

Gizmo: instead of putting a holographic shield over use, it'll just put holographic shield over our clothes to make them look different

See-More: That sounds more like a step down to me

Gizmo: Well would you rather have to hang out with your hang out!

Billy: I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'd be down for that!

See-More: To bad their wouldn't be anything to show

Billy: Hey you know how big I am!

Jinx: What?

Billy: Uh-Nothing!

Kid Wicked: *looks at See-More and Billy intently*….

Jinx: Whatever-Hit it Gizmo

As he was commanded, the pint-sized genius switched on his invention. The machine then began to swipe a green light over each of the six teenage villains, changing their cloths as it did. Once the machine was done, the team had clothing on that made them look like civilians. Jinx's cloths became a pair of black skin-tight pants with a purple hoodie and black shoes. Mammoth's new attire consisted of a large blue jacket with a white wife-beater underneath it with a pair ripped blue jeans and red tennis shoes. See-More and Billy's holographic clothes where nothing more then blue t-shirt and tan shorts with sandals and sunglasses. Finally Gizmo's new outfit was red shirt and black short with blue shoes.

Mammoth: *laughs at Gizmo* You look like Linus!

Gizmo: Shut Up!

See-More: This is cool and all, but won't people still be able to recognize us? I mean it's just our cloths that where changed

Gizmo: That's the beauty of the human race See-More, most people are to notice things like that

Billy: *points to Kid Wicked* Uh Giz, you missed one

Gizmo: Oops-sorry Wicked, here let me-

The cape-clad boy raised his hand as a signal to stop him from using his machine. Suddenly, the shadow powered teen's cloths began to twist and morph into a black hoodie and pair of black jeans and shoes; he then threw the hood over his head, only showing his fiery red eyes.

See-More: *stunned* Uh…did anyone else know he could do that?

Mammoth: *Just as stunned* No

Jinx: Alright guys, let's go shopping

With that, the team got out of the car and proceeded to enter the mall, however unaware to them, they where being watched from afar by unseen group of adversaries who where more then excited to attack the team of villains.

?: They're going into the mall. You all know your targets, let's do this.

….

The teenage villains looked in awe at the mall that now surrounded them, it was filled with things they either hadn't seen in a while since they started their cross-country thieving spree or not at all.

Mammoth: So what should we do Jinx?

Jinx: Why are you asking me?

Gizmo: Well you're our leader, Duh!

Jinx: Well maybe I don't wanna be the leader anymore!

The words that the secret bang-baby had just said shocked the rest of her team to no end. Ever since they started this whole venture, they had followed the goth through both thick and thin and now she just wanted to step down just like that?

See-More: but…Jinx we-

Jinx: Save it, just leave me alone… *walks away*

Still stunned by her actions, the team decided to split up and go about their own business and reconvene later which by then they hoped Jinx would be back to her old self. The group's leader meanwhile simply went over to the nearest bench and sat down in order to rethink her position as the group's leader; however her reprieve was cut short by the shadow of the person that came over her. At first Jinx thought it was some random stranger who either wanted money or her number, to which she was going to give them neither, but when she looked up to see who it was, she jumped in surprise. It was teenage blonde girl wearing a light pink dress and sinister smile on her face and unfortunately for her, she knew who this was: Kitten Walker: The daughter of Killer Moth and former classmate of Jinx's at the H.I.V.E academy.

Kitten: *darkly* Hello Jinx

Jinx: *also darkly* Kitten…

Kitten: it's been awhile hasn't it?

Jinx: Spare me the niceties, what the hell are you doing here?

Kitten: I'll get to the point: H.I.V.E is through letting you run around and wants us to take you and your friends back to the academy

Jinx: Us?

Suddenly another figure jumped down from the malls ceiling and landed next to Kitten, however this newcomer was in no way human, for although he had the body of a man, his head was that of giant mutant spider. The sight of the monstrous teen made the other patrons of the mall run away in a panic.

Kitten: You remember Fang, don't you Jinx?

Jinx: *stands up as he eyes glow purple* whatever, even with spider-freak you two are no match for me

Fang: Oh we know, which is why we brought some extra help to bring you in

Before Jinx could even react, a blast of violet energy stuck her from behind, making her fall to her knees in pain. She weakly turned around to see a young girl dress in a purple coat and dark blue pants, her hair was snow white and her eyes where purple and she had a little sack strapped to her belt.

Jinx: *still in pain* Charmcaster…

….

While this was going on, Mammoth was on the other side of the mall, eating his fill of burgers, hotdogs any other type of fried food he could afford with his cut of the money he helped to steal. As he took another bite of his triple bacon cheeseburger, his mouth recoiled in agony as he bit down on not a burger, but a hard piece of lead.

Mammoth: Hey what gives! I didn't ask for lead in my sandwich!

?: Hello again, brother….

Mammoth wiped around to see a girl with short brown hair and dressed in a gothic styled outfit before him. He jumped to his feet in both shock and relief at the sight of girl, for it was his own sister Zelinda A.K.A Shimmer. Unlike Mammoth, his sibling did not posses great strength, instead she possessed the ability to manipulate and change matter and turn into something else.

Mammoth: Zelinda! *tries to hug her* it's so good to see you!

Shimmer: *shoves him back* don't touch me Baran!

Mammoth: but…Zelinda, I haven't seen you since-

Shimmer: Since you abandoned me at the H.I.V.E academy!

Mammoth: Zelinda please, I wanted you to come with but-

Shimmer: Save it! It doesn't matter now, because I'm taking you back to H.I.V.E one way or the other

Mammoth: I'm not going back there and you can't take me in a fight, you know that!

Shimmer: *laughs* oh I'm not going to fight you *points behind Mammoth* he is

The team's muscle once again turned around, only this time to see a large metal fist slam right into his face, causing him to go flying backwards into a nearby wall. Once he got back to his feet, he saw the person who had struck him. It was boy who was dressed in a hulking suit of red armor.

Adonis: *cracks his knuckles* long time no see Mammoth; hope you're ready for the main event, because this time I'm gonna beat you into a coma!

…

Kid Wicked knew something was up as he watched the other patrons of the mall start running toward the nearest exit in a massive panic. He had the feeling that someone on his team had either got caught stealing something and was now busy fighting security or something much worse was going on. He left the bookstore he was currently residing in and walked out into the mall, however the second he put on foot outside of the bookstore, he quickly had to duck from a flash of white that had attempted to strike him down from above. He looked up to see a girl dressed in a red and blue suit with a pair of huge white wings on her back.

Angel: Well, Well, if it isn't my lousy runaway ex-boyfriend

Kid Wicked: …

Angel: Still the strong silent type? Well that about to change because I'm about to make you scream!

….

During all the commotion, Gizmo had decided to take this opportunity to steal some DVDs he had been meaning to watch for awhile. He assumed like Kid Wicked had that one of his teammates where causing all the panic and went about his business.

Gizmo: Ok let's see, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Trigun: the remastered collection-

?: You could get Wicked Scary: The director's cut while you at it

Gizmo: Hey that's a great ide- *recognizes the other person's voice* -It can't be

Gizmo turned to his left to see a boy dressed in what looked like a bad Kligon cosplay who had a sinister smile on his face.

Gizmo: Control Freak?!

Control Freak: The one and only my prey! I have come to-

Gizmo: Lemme guess: H.I.V.E has sent you and a few other students to bring us back to the academy, am I right?

Control Freak: Don't ruin my monologue you little twerp!

Gizmo: It was pretty stupid to come after me alone

Control Freak: And that's were your wrong Gizmo, Control Freak is never alone!

With that, the portly nerd pulled out a demonic looking remote control from his jacket, he then began to point it at multiple DVD covers around the store. With a press of a button on his remote, he began to bring the images on the covers to life and act as his own army. Soon Gizmo was surrounded by Avatar Korra from The Legend of Korra, Vash the Stampede from Trigun, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony, The Green Ranger from Power Rangers, Spock from Star Trek and Spider-Man.

Control Freak: Now my minions destroy him!

….

At a clothing store, Billy and See-More where looking over some new cloths to wear, at least they where until Billy got the idea to go make out in one of the changing rooms, to which See-More eagerly agreed to since they really hadn't had any time to themselves lately. Now they where here, wrapped up in each other's arms and unaware of the danger that was about to befall them. Suddenly, the door to the changing room was torn off, startling the two young lovers.

Billy: What the hell's your proble-oh my god!

Standing before them was a pair of teenagers, one boy and one girl. Both had tan skin and black hair (boy haad a bowl cut while the girl had a pony hair) and wore purple body suits with a 'W.T' insignia on their chests.

Zan: Surrender now See-More and Numerous or suffer a painful defeat at the hands of the Wonder Twins!

….

Next Issue: H.I.V.E vs. H.I.V.E!


End file.
